<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many Watermelons Does It Take To Hydrate A Volleyball Team? by SpaceJammie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627737">How Many Watermelons Does It Take To Hydrate A Volleyball Team?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie'>SpaceJammie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very Very Short [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pointless, Post-Canon, Random &amp; Short, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo are competing with each other to buy more watermelons for the training camp they're both going to be speaking at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very Very Short [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many Watermelons Does It Take To Hydrate A Volleyball Team?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted watermelon but they are not in season.</p><p>This is just very silly, don't mind me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day, and four men were doing a mostly normal activity. At the present moment, Bokuto and Kuroo were putting a bunch of watermelons into their two grocery carts. There were already at least thirty total in each of the two carts, piled high. </p><p>Meanwhile, Akaashi was leaning his elbows on the push bar of Bokuto's cart. His expression was calm and flat as he watched his boyfriend horde watermelons. "How many do we really need, Koutarou? This seems a little excessive."</p><p>Bokuto scoffed loudly and turned towards Akaashi, holding two watermelons in his arms. He embraced them in a protective way. "Excessive? No way! You know how hard the volleyball training camp can be! I want to bring plenty of watermelons for our old team so they can stay hydrated and play their best! That's what a good senpai does!"</p><p>Bokuto had been invited to speak at the training camp this year, and had generously offered to supply watermelons for the teams that were participating. Kuroo had also been invited to speak, and when he heard Bokuto was bringing watermelons, he told Coach Nekomata that he would be bringing some as well. </p><p>And more than Bokuto would be bringing, more importantly.</p><p>Kenma groaned from where he was sitting in Kuroo's grocery cart; he had watermelons piled over his legs. "I'm getting squashed. You'll be the death of me, Kuro. This is more than enough watermelons for the entire group that will be there."</p><p>Kuroo chuckled as he put another melon on top of the growing pile. He gave Kenma a look that was both sympathetic and amused. "I told you not to sit in there, didn't I? Just a few more, you can take it."</p><p>With a scowl, Kenma leaned his arms down on some of the watermelons that were piled up on his lap and returned to playing a game on his phone.</p><p>Bokuto placed the melons he had been holding down into his cart and turned around. He frowned when he saw Kuroo grab the last two watermelons and give him a sly smirk. They had cleared out the whole stock of the store's watermelons and Kuroo seemed to have grabbed more of them.</p><p>He turned to Akaashi with a huff. "Let's go to one more store!"</p><p>Akaashi sighed and shook his head. "We won't have room in the car for more than these ones, Koutarou. This is enough."</p><p>Bokuto leaned down to start counting. "How many did I get, is it more than Kuroo has?"</p><p>Kuroo's loud cackle sounded out. "I have exactly nineteen. And from what I see, you have fifteen. Better luck next time." He walked away with a spring in his step while pushing the cart that held his watermelon covered boyfriend, and went to make his purchase. </p><p>A heavy sigh was Bokuto's response. He gave Akaashi his most pleading look. "Just one more store, I promise to only get five more melons. Just enough to beat Kuroo."</p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes and moved his glasses so he could rub his hand over his face. "Alright, we can stop at one more store. But I'm running in by myself and I'm only getting five."</p><p>Bokuto grinned triumphantly as he and Akaashi walked to the front of the store to buy the cart full of melons. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>